The tale of Sakechan: Shipwright's assistant
by Jacquelina-Comm
Summary: I noticed that there were no girl-falls-into-One-Piece stories that start at Water 7, so I made one. No swearing past Hell or Damn. Rated for my paranoia.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Never have, never will. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Sacajawea Terrance, if you don't clean up your room, then I'm throwing everything in there away!"<p>

Hi. My name is Sacajawea Terrance, but everyone calls me Terry because as far as I know there is no shortening for Sacajawea. My hair is a naturally platnum blonde, and I am remarkably small for my age, which happens to be sixteen.

Right now, I'm heading dutifully up to my room to clean it. I have no doubt that my dad will make good on his threat to throw away everything in there if I didn't get in there. By the way, if your parents think your bedroom looks like a hurricane hit it, then they have never seen mine. Clothes were flung over every available surface, including the bed, lamp and desk; and I still hadn't cleaned up the remains of the paper-mache volcano that had exploded last month. Pretty much the only thing that was neat and tidy in there was the cage that held my hamster, Lexington (I used to have two others named Broadway and Brooklyn, but they died when they got lost in the heating ducts). At least my parents never let me eat food in my room, so I didn't have to deal with peeling yucky pizza off the carpet. I admit that I am not the cleanest person in the world when I'm eating.

I've got bad manners. So sue me.

I was currently in nothing but a bikini, since it was Saturday, and I didn't have any plans. I liked to hang around in as little clothes as possible since my friend, Ivan, had been the only person to barge in without prior invitation, and he had recently moved to Wyoming. My parents didn't care if I decided to hang around the house in my bathing suit, so long as I didn't decide to go anywhere but the beach in it.

I had just sat down on the floor to clean under my bed, when a magpie flew up, bold as brass, and landed on my windowsill. From its beak dangled the most expensive-looking necklace I had ever seen. Beautiful, rainbow Jewels were set in delicate-looking, gold chain. The centerpiece was a large piece of jade set with the image of a weird skull and crossbones. The skull was metallic-looking and had an angry expression. The chin was jagged-looking and there was what looked like hair on top of the skull. On either side of it were two thick arms with clenched fists, each sporting a large star that took up the entire arm from wrist to elbow.

All-in-all, pretty freaky-looking.

The bird dropped the necklace onto the carpet and flew away, as if saying "here, you take it. I don't want it anymore." That along was pretty weird, but when I went over and picked it up, it felt warm, and vibrated slightly. The rainbow jewels began to glow so brightly that I had to shut my eyes or risk getting blinded. Then something hard hit me over the head, and I was out like a light.

A word to the wise: if a bird tries to a pawn a necklace off on you... don't touch it. I learned that lesson the hard way.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of the ocean. Now, I live in Michigan, so the only time I've seen the ocean is when I went down to Florida to vacation with my grandmother. I certainly shouldn't have been hearing outside my bedroom window. Was Dad playing one of his nature sounds discs in the other room?<p>

I opened my eyes a fraction, only to snap them shut again at the bright light. Damn, that hurt! When I heard the door open and someone come in and sit beside the bed, I opened them again, though more cautiously this time.

The only thing I can say is, I was not in my room. For one thing, it was about twice as big as my room, and much cleaner. I was lying on a four-poster bed and was covered by a blanket decorated with stars and moons. The person beside the bed was a big man, with tall, Elvis-esque, blue hair and what appeared to be a metal nose. His arms reminded me of Popeye, and he had on a loud, hawaiian shirt. He also appeared to be wearing a speedo instead of pants.

"Ah! I see you're awake." The man said happily. "We were beginning to think you would sleep forever."

I tried to sit up, but found that my stomach muscles were strangely sore for some reason. I was just about to give up and lie back down again, when a large hand placed itself against my back and helped me sit up. Metal-Nose gave me an encouraging smile that I couldn't help but return.

I wondered for a moment why my brain didn't immediately click to "you've been kidnapped" mode. After all, I was in a strange room, with a... rather bizarre man who still had his hand on my back. Suddenly, I realized that I was wearing a pair of red pajamas instead of my bikini.

Okay. Now I was scared.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked. 'Please tell me this guy did not undress me in my sleep.' I thought desperately.

"Eh?" Blue-Hair looked confused for a moment, but then put two and two together. "Oh! My assistants, the Square Sisters changed your clothes for you. Kiwi lent you her pajamas, since they did not believe you would be comfortable sleeping in a bikini." He explained.

Well that was comforting, though Kiwi was a weird name. Now... "What happened?" I asked. "The last thing I remember is going unconscious in my room."

"A couple of my men found you unconscious in an alley. We don't know what happened to you before that." He replied.

Okay. So if this guy was to be believed, I was kidnapped from my room and dumped in an alley somewhere. There was a window right behind the bed, and I managed to painfully turn around to look through it with Blue's help.

The sight before me was one I was definately _not_ expecting. It was a city! And one I would definately have heard of in geography class, if the giant fountain in the center was anything to go by. No, the giant fountain wasn't _in_ the center of the city, it _was_ the center of the city. I had never seen anything like it.

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if Franky seems OOC. I'm not 100% positive about whether he acted differently before he met the Straw-hats.


End file.
